


Midnight Memories

by Louis_Socks (AshyBear)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 20 Questions, Awkwardness, Cereal, F/M, Protective Niall, Rejection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyBear/pseuds/Louis_Socks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 year old Leena is going to visit her best friend Niall Horan in London. Once there she befriends all the boys but what happens when she falls for one of them? what if he already has a girlfriend? could it all still work out for the best?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Dinner

Leena hates alarm clocks, especially in the mornings. Either way she rolled over and shut it off before rolling out of bed. 

“OW!” she yelled as she tripped over some clothes she left lying on the floor.

She went to her bathroom to shower before work. She figured she should have a good day seeing it was her last shift before she went on vacation. She really didn’t mind, for the most part she liked working at the Paw Shop (vets) even if it could be pretty slow some days.

“Good morning Charming” Leena greeted her cat on her way to the kitchen.

After making herself a pancake breakfast and feeding Charming she grabbed her keys and drove to work. 

Pulling up to the Paw Shop she could see why, even though it was the only veterinarian shop within miles, only people from Mullingar ever went there. People would literally go out of their way to go to another vets instead. It was a rundown older building in the middle of a strip mall. The paint on the sign was peeling off and the screen door didn’t fully shut. But it was owned by the greatest people; and the rest of the staff is awesome too and not just cause Leena was part of it.

“Hi Edna, hi Mack. How was breakfast?” Leena asked.

Edna and Mack were the owners of the Paw Shop, they were also the sweetest couple you could ever meet. They had been married 50 years and were still so happy together; they went out for breakfast every morning and Mack has brought Edna flowers every Thursday since they got married. Mack was a retired veterinarian and their son Kol had followed in his footsteps and was now the town’s resident vet.

“It was as good as always” Edna replied “Could you please set out the treats today? Jilly is running late”

Jilly was the final person who worked at the shop. She was 18, the same age as Leena, and they were great friends. As much as they were considered best friends it was hard for just anyone to hold that title for Leena.

Her best friend had been there for her since she moved to Ireland and they were basically each other’s lives. They had done everything together and she was even considered family by his entire family, even by his mother that didn’t even live in the same city as them. Now that he had moved away they didn’t get to see each other very often or talk as much as they’d like but they were still as close as ever. The only difference now is that everyone wants to be his best friend, and why wouldn’t they? He is THE Niall Horan from one direction.

It was hard having Niall gone almost all the time but he was good about skyping her whenever he had the chance. Plus she always had his family around whenever she needed. Her parents didn’t really pay much attention to her life so it was really great that she could consider the Horan’s her second family. Her parents had her quite young and hadn’t been ready to give up their life of partying so she ended up being babysat by Niall’s dad Bobby for a good chunk of her childhood.

“Sorry I’m late! I overslept this morning” Jilly announced as she burst through the shop doors. 

“Nah, you just didn’t want to set up the treats today” Leena teased as she finished setting up the treat display.

“Well I figured you would want to do my share of the work today since you’ll be gone for a few weeks” Jilly teased back as she set her stuff down behind the counter.

“It’s not going to be the same without you around here, now Saturdays will just be me and Jilly” Kol exclaimed resting his hands on Jilly’s shoulders.

“Yeah a right tragedy that will be” Jilly mumbled sarcastically.

It’s no secret that she has a huge crush on Kol. He likes to tease her about it because of the age difference. She’s 18 and he’s 23 so it’s barely legal and it would definitely be frowned upon by her insanely strict parents.

The day went by slowly as it usually did, they got a lot of cleaning done though.

“You want to come over tonight?” Jilly asked Leena as they were packing up their stuff at the end of their shift. 

“Can’t, I’m going to drop off Charming at Greg’s and they invited me to stay for supper. Plus I have to finish packing, but you’re still driving me to the airport tomorrow right?”

“Of course I am” 

Leena said her final goodbyes to Edna, Mack and Kol before heading home.

She gathered up all of Charming’s things before luring him into his cat carrier with a few treats she hadn’t packed for him.

“I expect you to be on your best behaviour for the next couple weeks. So no hissing at Theo and no urinating anywhere but your litterbox, got it?”

Leena looked at Charming in his carrier which she had placed on the front seat beside her before frowning.

“I’m talking to a cat. I really need more of a life” She sighed then laughed realizing talking to herself wasn't much better.

She arrived at Greg’s house within 10 minutes. Everything in Mullingar was at a close distance; it only took her a couple minutes to drive to Bobby’s or a little over five minutes if she walked.

“Hey!” Denise greeted as Leena walked up the driveway holding Charming’s carrier to her side.

“Hi, Greg not home yet?” she asked noticing his car wasn’t in the driveway.

Denise and Greg have been married almost a year now, they had been living together for a few months before. They had Theo a couple months after the wedding and made Niall and I the godparents, Denise and I were good friends and since she didn’t have any sisters they asked me to be the godmother. 

“He went to pick up Bobby, his car is having problems again” Denise answered my question before ushering me into the house “You can put Charming's things in the corner of the laundry room and just make sure he knows where the litterbox is”

“Okay” I agreed heading towards the room off of the kitchen “Where’s Theo?”

“Taking a nap, took me forever to put him down so be as quiet as possible” Denise stressed, Leena giggled softly as she showed Charming where is litterbox would be.

“So I see my sister’s here and parked in my spot” Greg joked as he entered the small house.

“Well it wouldn’t be a problem if you had a bigger driveway” Leena teased as she hugged him hello.

Greg and Leena considered each other siblings since she had been around for so long and was close enough to the family to even have her own room at Bobby’s house.

“I’m going to miss your sarcasm when you’re gone”

“I’m going to London not Australia” She sassed.

“Alright enough sibling rivalry, let’s go help out in the kitchen” Bobby intervened.

“No need, everything is ready. Let’s eat!” Denise announced.

They ate in mostly silence except for minimal conversation about sight-seeing in London. Once supper was finished Leena helped by feeding Theo while Denise cleaned up the supper dishes and the boys watched football.

“Yeah so just make sure that he doesn’t overeat, he might meow a bit because he’s still hungry but if you don’t put your foot down he won’t stop eating. He takes after Niall like that” Leena explained for the third time before she left.

She was giving Bobby a ride home, but instead of turning onto his street she kept going until she got to hers.

“I figured you might as well take my car for the time I’m gone. Just in case yours won’t be fixed for awhile or breaks down again”

“Don’t you need it to get to the airport?”

“No, Jilly is giving me a ride so I can say goodbye to her”

“Alright well I suppose I’ll see you in a few weeks” Bobby said getting out of the car and going to hug Leena “Just be careful and stay safe. Give Niall a hug for me. Love you”

“I will, promise. I love you too” Leena exclaimed still hugging him.

The next morning Leena was all packed and ready to head to the airport. She had just cleaned up her breakfast dishes and was waiting for Jilly to show up.

A knock at her door had her gathering her stuff up, shutting off the lights as she made her way through her apartment.

“Morning!”

“Good morning Jilly”

“Got everything you need?” Jilly asking eyeing her suitcase and carry on.

“Think so yeah, let’s go” 

So the two girls set off to the airport chatting lightly about the trip and other random things. It took them about an hour to get to the airport, only stopping once to get coffee well hot chocolate since neither Leena nor Jilly drink coffee.

“Well that’s my flight, I should probably go now”

“I’m going to miss you so much!”

Leena hugged Jilly tightly before telling her she would miss her as well.

“But it’s only a couple weeks. I’ll be back before you know it” Leena promised.

Jilly watched as Leena boarded the plane, she smiled knowing what an awesome time she was going to have in London.


	2. Rejections, Towels, and a Flashback

“So when is she coming?” Harry asked Niall while they were having a movie night at his and Louis’ flat.

“Should be here tomorrow afternoon” Niall answered.

He wasn’t sure who was more excited for her arrival him and Harry. When he brought Harry to Mullingar to visit after x-factor he had really gotten along with Leena. They got pretty close the week he was down, though nothing came from it other than a kiss. And from what Leena told Niall the kiss wasn’t leading anywhere else.

“I can’t wait, it’s been years since I’ve seen Leena”

“So is her name Leena or Angel? You always call her Angel” Liam asked turning to face Niall.

“Call her Leena, Angel’s just my nickname for her”

“Why?”

Niall shrugged before turning his attention back to the telly. They were watching Love Actually for the millionth time so Niall just stopped paying attention. He was thinking back to when he and Angel first met when they were seven.

**flashback**

“Stupid school, stupid roads, stupid Ireland” 

“Are you okay?” Niall asked.

He had seen the new girl from his class walking down the street mumbling to herself.

“Of course I’m okay” She told him rudely.

He watched her look around unsure for a few more minutes before speaking again.

“Are you lost?”

She sighed audibly before turning to face him.

“I’m not lost I’ve just misplaced myself and everything around me”

“Well when you’re done being misplaced and want to go home I can show you the way” Niall told her.

“How do you know where I live?”

“Mullingar is a small town, you live close to me. C’mon your house is on the way to mine”

“Thank you, I’m Evangeline Wright but people call me Leena”

“I’m Niall Horan, people call me Ni or Niall either one is fine. Why do they call you Leena?” He asked.

“It's just a nickname, it sounds like part of my name though” She Leena shrugged.

“But the name Angel IS part of your name, so can I call you that?”

“Sure, if you want to”

“I do, so Angel you moved here from Canada right?”

“Yeah” She smiled.

“That’s so cool”

“More like cold” She joked causing the two of them to laugh.

Niall ended up walking her to and from school every day from then on. They became very close the first week they met. She met his family that weekend and the following weekend is when Bobby started babysitting her.

**End of flashback**

“So long as you don’t try to get with her” Louis teased.

“Huh?” Niall asked coming out of his daydream.

“I was teasing Hazza here about trying to get with your friend, since it went so well for him last time” Louis laughed.

Niall chuckled along with the rest of the boys.

“Never thought I’d see the day when a girl rejected Harry Styles” Zayn commented.

“Oh shut up, she didn’t reject me. We decided we wanted to be friends” Harry explained.

“After you kissed? That sounds like a rejection to me” Liam chuckled.

Niall didn’t contribute much to that conversation. Leena was like his sister and his best friend rolled into one. So even though he wasn’t against her dating or doing whatever with any of the guys he just didn’t particularly want to hear about it from them. He didn’t care if she told him about her crushes or that kind of stuff but hearing about her from any guy wasn’t his favourite thing. 

“I’m heading to bed. I want to be up early enough tomorrow to meet Angel at the airport” Niall told them before walking to the door.

“Me too. I’ll probably tag along tomorrow, if that’s okay?” Harry asked directing his question to Niall as he walked up the stairs.

“Fine by me, see you tomorrow. Bye lads”

They all said their goodbyes and good nights before heading to their separate flats. Which were conveniently placed into one complex.

X

The next morning Niall woke up earlier than expected, he looked at his phone to see it was only 8:00AM. He figured he might as well get up and tidy up his flat a bit before going to get Leena.

The guest bedroom was still a bit messy from when Greg had last visited over a month ago so he decided to start there. He put on new sheets and made the bed before picking up some trash that hadn’t quite made it to the bin. He then moved on to the living room then the kitchen picking up things in the hallways and stairwell as he went.

By the time he finished it was already 10:30AM so he went to shower, when he was done he realized he left all his clean clothes in his laundry room. As he walked towards the laundry room he heard his front door opening.

“Hey Ni, nice towel” Harry commented snickering.

“Yeah I thought it was a good look for me”

Harry eyed Niall up and down before meeting his eyes.

“I’ve seen better” He joked “Seriously though you should put on some clothes considering anyone can just walk into your flat”

“It's my flat. I can walk around naked if I want to, and why shouldn’t I? I mean you do” Niall teased.

“But I lock my doors”

“You also live with another person!” Niall countered.

“Louis loves it” Harry winked suggestively. 

“I’m pretty sure no one likes seeing your naked arse” 

Harry just stuck his tongue out at Niall before taking a seat on his couch.

“Just let me get dressed then we can go grab a coffee before we pick Angel up”

“Sounds good to me” Harry agreed.

Once Niall was dressed and ready the two lads set out to the nearest starbucks to get their drinks. Then headed towards the airport to pick up Leena with time to spare.

X

“That was her flight that just landed so we should start looking for her” Niall commented.

It didn’t take him long before he saw her. She was standing by the luggage area scanning the room for him. He hadn’t seen her in months but she still looked the same. She had her long red hair pulled back into a ponytail away from her pale face.


End file.
